


Как утихомирить Фею ночного обжорства?

by Estell_Greydaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, faerie - Freeform, Хендмейд, кукла-тильда, фея, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Фотоистория с фудчелленджем и хендмейдом
Kudos: 3





	Как утихомирить Фею ночного обжорства?

Кто из нас не был в ночном дожоре? Увы, да, все мы этим грешим. Вот так ночью вдруг встаешь и бредешь к холодильнику...  


А Фея Ночного Обжорства уже тут как тут:  


И кажется, что всё, нет спасения... Но тайные хранители домашнего уюта приходят тебе на помощь! Чайная Дама пытается усовестить бессовестную Фею Ночного Обжорства:  


Но дело это трудное, нелегкое, и на подмогу Чайной Даме спешит Матушка Крольчиха:  


Общими усилиями они вытаскивают Фею Ночного Обжорства из холодильника и начинают урок хороших манер и правильного питания:  


Чайная Дама готовит чай:  


Матушка Крольчиха нарезает пирог:  


Фея Ночного Обжорства покорена и очарована:  


И попытка совершить опустошительный набег на холодильник превращается в культурное и чопорное чаепитие:  



End file.
